


A Dance in the Moonlight

by scarletnerd05



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Gen, Jaskier is the best cheerleader, No Beta, Sword Fighting, Talking to the horse, there's no actual dancing, will remain a one shot for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletnerd05/pseuds/scarletnerd05
Summary: "I’m just like any modern woman trying to have it all. Loving husband, a family. It’s just, I wish I had more time to seek out the dark forces and join their hellish crusade.”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A Dance in the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Technically also my first time posting on A03 (considering my other story is going up the same time) Hopefully i haven't made too many mistakes. Please be kind and enjoy :)  
> (A submission to The Weird and the Wonderful writing challenge by The--Sad--Hatter on Tumblr)

You sit and watch as the bard travels between tables and people alike, in a graceful dance he seems to have done a thousand times. The song he performs today tells of epic battles between the witcher and whatever monster of the week he had taken down this time.  
While his reputation has vastly improved since before the witcher, it seems not everyone appreciates his lyrical genius, as even now, people boo and throw food, which, well the bard doesn’t seem to be bothered as he gathers fallen rolls and returns to the table in which the man of the hour sits. After cursing at the ungrateful patrons of course.  
You have been following them for a while now, never close enough to gain notice, but just enough so you could observe safely and wait for the opportune moment to approach. A choice that seems to have been taken out of your hands now as you see the bard - Jaskier gets up once more and heads towards your table in the back.  
“so , it seems while everyone else had no problem sharing their meals, and opinions, showing their frankly lacking taste in music during my performance, you were strangely silent. So come on. Share what you think” he states by way of introduction with a determined air that you know means he will not leave without getting what he came for. Only adding his name as an afterthought.  
“I think” you say, watching as Jaskier leans forward in your brief pause “that your stories are inspiring. But something seems to be missing”  
“And what's that” Jaskiers pleased expression at your compliment transforming into a pout.  
“Maybe a daring female heroine to accompany the white wolf, and dashing bard” you add for his benefit.  
“You wish to accompany us?” Now Jaskier seems to be withholding a smile.  
“What can i say?” you spread your arms as if sharing in the helplessness of your situation with Jaskier. "I’m just like any modern woman trying to have it all. Loving husband, a family. It’s just, I wish I had more time to seek out the dark forces and join their hellish crusade. ”  
“And well” You continue when Jaskier lets out an amused snort . “I don't have a husband, and the dark doesn't seem to pay what it used to, so thought maybe i would try join your band of merry men instead”  
Jaskier is silent for a moment. You’re not sure if he is taking you seriously but you hope he can see the truth in your eyes. While you may joke, this is something you desperately want.  
It seems Jaskier does see something in you as he softens before saying “I’ll go consult Geralt, it would be his choice ultimately”.  
You let gratitude shine through your eyes as you watch him walk away back to the witcher, who you notice is watching you.  
The longer you sit however, the more you lose hope in ever being granted a chance, as neither men move to join your table or beckon you to theirs for the rest of the night.  
Eventually you give up. Clearly you would not be given even a chance to prove yourself.  
You leave the tavern, hoping to find a safe place to camp for the night soon, as you did not have the coin for a room. Gathering your horse, you begin trailing down the road for a while before you feel a prickling on the back of your neck. Someone is following you.  
You continue to walk as if you noticed nothing, slowly reaching across your body to grip your sword handle. You whip around suddenly, blade out, only for another to catch it before it hits its mark. You don’t have time to realise what is happening, suddenly you are fighting. Swords clashing through the closing night, only flashes of white hair and glowing eyes clue you into your attacker. The witcher.  
You feel despair because you know, as hard as you trained, however desperately you fight, you are no match for him. And moments later your thoughts are proven true as your blade is wrenched from your hand, the witchers blade at your throat and you at his mercy.  
You stand, your eyes burning into his as you refuse to show fear in your last moments. You had stood against the witcher for as long as you could and all you can do is be proud of that, as you wait for the witcher to strike the final blow.  
You are shocked into motionless then, when instead, the blade at your throat is removed and the witcher only lets out a distinct and rough “Hmm”  
Taking a moment to catch your breath, heart still pounding, you finally take notice of your surroundings, of Jaskier in the background seemingly bouncing on his toes, and of Geralt retrieving his horse and giving you an appraising look.  
It dawns on you then. That was a test. An opportunity to show if you could indeed keep up with Geralt or if your wanting to join them was just a silly maids dream. You can only hope you had done enough to convince him.  
“You said you didn't have a husband” Geralt growls out in what you could assume was his default tone, not even a bit breathless from the fight. “A family?”  
You’re not sure if Jaskier had repeated your words at the tavern to Geralt, or if he had simply overheard them personally with his supernatural hearing, if the rumours were to be believed, but you answer just the same with a halfhearted gesture behind you, arms still feeling like rubber from the unexpected assault they had just undergone.  
“Only my horse” you say somewhat self consciously stepping aside to reveal the very creature, who had stood by your side through many trials, carrying you faithfully and safely wherever you lead, but had apparently seemed happy to stand aside while you were set upon by the witcher, and instead chews on some straw which you have no idea as to where it came from.  
Geralt only lets out one more “Hmm” before walking past you, leading into the surrounding forest you had initially been heading in to make camp, his horse at his side. You’re not sure if you were imagining it, seeing as his expression was near stone like, but you can almost have sworn that you saw understanding in his eyes when you said your horse was your family.  
You stand still, only stirring when Jaskier makes to pass you, gently bumping your shoulder with his as he does, offering you an enthusiastic thumbs up and smile. A smile quickly mirrored on your face as you follow. With one last thought, you head into the canopy of trees.  
You had found your own hellish crusade to go on and you would fight with everything in you. Maybe one day, there would be songs sung about you.  
And just maybe, one day, you will find the monster responsible for setting you on this path in the first place.


End file.
